Android Robot
The Android Robot also known as Android Droid is a Brawler, it is the robot and the logo that represents the Android OS and the devices. It is a high health brawler and it can use multiple main attacks to attack opponents like laser attacks, shocking its opponents, body slamming, and throwing objects by itself. It has two super that it can use in the battle which includes increasing his size to become temporarily stronger and to fly to a certain part of the map like a rocket. It even have multiple special abilities that is helpful to its teammates and have an effect of players who plays the game on certain operation systems. Attack1: Destructive Laser This is its ranged attack. It shoots out a red laser beam form each of its eyes that travels quickly and far, it can pierce through brawlers and destroy walls and bushes so this is why its called Destructive Laser. *Damage: 120 × 2 *Reload: 1.15 seconds *Range: 10 tiles *Pierce: all Attack2: High Voltage Shock This is his melee attack. It extends its hands forward briefly and when enemies touches its hand it will give a high voltage shock which deals good damage and stuns them for a short time (0.5 seconds). *Damage: 260 *Reload: 1.15 seconds *Range: 2.75 tiles *Pierce: all Attack3: Body Slam This is its mobility and splash move attack. This attack makes it jumps up high and slam down on the floor similar to El Primo's super (no knockback) and its jump distance can be chosen, its jump duration is the same for any distance and the jump can destroy walls and bushes. This attack uses up 3.0 ammo spaces *Damage: 200 (same as his) *Range: 6 tiles *Radius: 2.0 tiles (0.5 tiles smaller than his) Attack4: Block Throw This is its lobbed attack. It can pick up a wall tile in the map (not including indestructible walls) with its hand and select somewhere to throw at like at its opponents, it is a lobbed attack and it will "explode" when it lands in a radius and deals heavy damage to enemies hit by it. This attack uses up 3.0 ammo spaces. *Damage: 340 *Range: 6 tiles (lobbed) *Radius: 2 tiles Health Base Health: 1200 Super: Gigantification When it presses the super button, it will immediately becomes twice as big for 4 seconds, the super mode increases its attack, health, recovery to twice as much as well as its movement speed increased by 100 and its reload time is decreased to 1.0 seconds, the health doubling value from its super is based on its current hitpoints and when the super is over its health is divided by 2 from there, it can still hide in the bush while its super is active. Super2: Take Off To use this super, it would need to select its landing destination. After it selects its landing destination it will emit a high intensity flame form its legs which will deal high amount of damage in a small area of its takeoff and flies to its landing destination which will again deal that flame damage in a small area on its landing spot, the flame damage area will destroy walls and bushes. Fun fact: it does not rotate when taking off and landing (its head will still face upwards). Special1: Athena Wave It consistently emits a radar-like wave around it from its two athenas that has quite a reach, the wave will reduce the speed of all opponents projectile to half as fast and increase the speed of all friendly projectile to twice as fast, the wave will be active as long as it is alive. Special2: Android Blessing Players who plays the game on an Android OS device and plays the Android Droid in the game, it will receive a permanent 5% (of its current level value) stats boosts throughout the game as a blessing from the operating system itself for using its OS and device to play. Special3: Apple Curse Whenever the android robot deals damage to an opponent brawler who is playing the game on an iOS/apple device that brawler will be "cursed" and once they die they will take twice as long to respawn (ie. from 5 to 10 seconds) (maximum time +5 seconds), it will have to deal damage to the opponent brawler again to make them respawn slower again, does not work on players who plays the game other than on iOS devices. Skins Trivia *This is the first brawler whose any and every attack that can destroy walls. *I like the idea and would be funny to see that it becomes larger and brawls bigger so this super would be good for it, and for its second super since it is a machine it would be cool to see it able to take off like some other machines does takes off. *Praise Android! Fuck Apple! *Android Robot is deemed worthy to make to rarity because it has such amount of abilities in its arsenal and the uniqueness and complexities of these abilities. Category:Brawlers Category:God Brawlers Category:Reddit Category:Brawler with specials